


The World Leaning On Your Shoulder

by dephinecormier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephinecormier/pseuds/dephinecormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of SHIELD, all Natasha and Maria can do is to take comfort in each other and rebuild again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Leaning On Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing ever so critical comments will be appreciated. I'm also not quite satisfied with this yet but it's 3am and mama needs some sleep. Might come back to this later... also yes i can feel the PoV of the story shifting weirdly and the pacing just ugh but i have no idea how to correct it so...

It all passed like a blur. How quickly things disappeared, every effort gone in to build SHIELD, her home, had gone down the drain only to be remembered as a distant memory.

Yet Maria Hill felt nothing. Nothing but the numbness where there should have been sadness. Where there should have been tears, and rage, and screams of anguish over losing everything she had dedicated her life to, there was only the deafening sound of silence. When it was all over and her job was done, she'd left behind everything. There was nothing there left for her anymore. The place where she once called home was gone.

* * *

When Maria stepped into her apartment, she finally allowed her shoulders to slump and let herself feel the weariness that seeped deep into her bones.

"Hey." Natasha's hoarse voice greeted her.

"Hey." Maria replied, trying to lift the corners of her mouth into a smile.

Natasha saw right through it though and green, understanding eyes met dull, blue ones. She stood up from the couch and laced her fingers through Maria's, gently tugging the brunette towards her bedroom.

"Come on. Some rest would do you good."

Natasha pulled out a pair of comfortable shorts and a shirt and changed Maria out of her tactical suit. She tucked the brunette into the covers and wrapped herself around Maria, pressing soft, gentle kisses down her back.

They could talk about what happened later. For now, they could delude themselves into forgetting what had happened and what they had lost. They could,instead, lose themselves in the softness of each other's skin, a sharp contrast to the cruelty of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this fic came out of all the things that have happened recently. With Orlando and a whole bunch of personal stuff to work through, i just needed to release it in some way so this came out of it.


End file.
